


This

by SarahCaulfield



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahCaulfield/pseuds/SarahCaulfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't really sure what "this" was. All they knew was that every night after Henry went to bed, Regina and Emma had their fun. And maybe it might be something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

Regina Mills had just finished putting Henry to bed for the night and walked back downstairs to find Emma Swan still sitting, uncomfortably shifting on an elegant red sofa in the parlour. Her glass of apple cider was nearly empty and she swirled the red liquid around in the glass before downing it and setting it back on the table.

  
"Would you like another, Miss Swan?" Regina said with that all too familiar smirk on her face.

Emma was used to seeing that smirk every time they did.... this. Whatever this was. What exactly do you call it when every night you sneak into the house of your son's adoptive mother after he goes to bed and have explosive multiple orgasms on the couch?   
Emma nodded her head, and Regina poured her another glass as well as one for herself. She sat next to Emma on the sofa as they sipped their cider in silence. This was always the awkward bit. Frankly, everything was awkward until their clothes were off. Which is why they both drank their cider as fast as they could. Regina moved closer and placed a hand on Emma's thigh.

  
"Did you wear what I told you to?" she whispered into her ear, her hot breath making Emma's cheeks flush.

  
Emma nodded once again and was returned with a smirk and then a kiss. Regina's lips were soft and hungry on hers all at once. The taste of cider was evident on both of their tongues as they explored each other's mouths, nipping at their lips and scraping tongues along teeth. Regina broke the kiss in order to lick a long line from Emma's clavicle that was peaking out beneath her white tank top, up to her ear lobe. She bit down lightly on Emma's neck, revelling in the cry of pleasure that erupted from the blonde's throat.   
While

Emma enjoyed it when Regina was dominant over her, she couldn't handle being submissive for too long. She pushed Regina lightly back onto the couch and straddled her, undoing her red blouse, revealing the black lace bra beneath that cupped her breasts perfectly. She admired the way her beautiful tan skin looked beneath the bra for a moment before reaching around her back and undoing the clasp. Regina's dark pink nipples were already hard as Emma dipped her head to lick and suck at them. Regina stroked her hair as Emma's tongue worked magic over her breasts as her fingers stroked down her hips and toned stomach. Suddenly she stood up, holding the eye contact as she agonizingly slowly lifted her tank top over her head, then her bra, and pulled her jeans down her legs. Beneath the jeans was Regina's request for that night.... a smooth, purple strap on. Regina couldn't help but lick her lips as she saw Emma with the appendage strapped to her hips, and quickly pulled her skirt off, wanting to waste no time. Emma noticed that she hadn't even bothered to put panties on that night, raising an eyebrow.

  
"I was in a rush." Regina replied. "Now, hurry up and fuck me already." she said with an exasperated edge to her voice, needing Emma inside of her.

  
"Of course, Madame Mayor." Emma said, getting between her legs and lining their hips up. She used one hand to guide the dildo over Regina's opening and against her clit, teasing her until she was writhing beneath her. She entered her all at once, her hips slamming against Regina's. It took everything Regina had not to cry out at that moment, and every moment after that as Emma thrusted above her, slow, deep, and hard. Her breasts were bouncing lightly with every time she entered her, and there was a sheen of sweat along her body. Emma grabbed Regina's hips and slammed into her harder, and Regina couldn't help but moan and gasp, her hips arching against Emma's thrusts. "Emma, fuck... please...." she cried, her head thrown back, arms reaching around Emma's backside to try and make her go faster, harder.

  
"Yes, that's it, Regina, beg me for it." Emma hissed between her teeth as the harness rubbed against her own clit with every thrust. "You like it when I fuck you like this, don't you?"

  
"Fuck! Yes, god, Emma, _please_!" Regina said hoarsely as she came, her walls clenching around the dildo as Emma continued to pump in and out of her, drawing out her pleasure as long as she could.

  
Her chest was still heaving as Emma pulled out of her, removing the harness that was chafing her thighs at this point. The brunette pulled her in for another kiss, a slower, more passionate one this time. Her hand ran between their bodies, through Emma's strip of blonde curls, finding her wetness between her legs. Emma gasped at the unexpected touch, her clit still sensitive from the harness. Regina slid three fingers inside her with ease, pressing into her swollen nub hard with her thumb. Emma was already close, so when Regina curved her fingers and sucked hard on her pulse point, she cried out and her body shook as her orgasm took over and Regina held her close. Removing her fingers, she lifted them to her own lips and licked them clean. It was one of the most erotic things that Emma had ever seen. Everything that Regina did just oozed sexuality, and it drove her absolutely crazy. It was one of the things that made her hate her, and one of the things that made her.... love her.

  
"Oh my god." Emma said suddenly as the thought hit her.

  
"What?" Regina asked curiously, although sounding tired.

  
Emma shook her head. Telling Regina that would ruin all of this. Instead, she just pulled her closer to her naked body and planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Nothing, nothing at all."


End file.
